Embodiments of the present invention relate to enterprise resource planning, and in particular to visualization of processing traces.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) tools typically rely upon a collection of business rules reproducing the structure and function of the enterprise and its constituent components. Traces comprise an important aspect of any framework for implementing business rules.
With the help of traces, it is possible to track execution steps, which in turn helps to ascertain the accuracy of the business rules. The use of traces also imparts auditability to the business rules, allowing transparency of business policies across organizational units.
Conventionally, traces have been displayed using simple texts. While such textual display may be suitable for smaller traces, as business rules grow more complex the size of the traces may become large and less comprehensible to a business user. Also, in the case of complex business rules, the traces may end up being highly technical and their textual description not particularly user-friendly.
The present disclosure addresses these and other issues with systems and methods allowing flow based visualization of processing traces.